


all that changes is only everything

by fairytiger



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytiger/pseuds/fairytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Say what you will about their communication styles, but they are fluent in body language.</i> Pemberley arc, or five times Lizzie Bennet tried to woo William Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that changes is only everything

At first, it’s subconscious.

Legs that bump against each other underneath a table on a rooftop patio in Chinatown. Hands that reach for the shared teapot at the same time. A mutual wince against a strong gust of wind that sends napkins flying and cherry blossoms rustling to the ground.

Say what you will about their communication styles, but they are fluent in body language.

At some point, she grabs his hand to keep from getting lost in a tour group.

At some point, she remembers to let go.

\--

It becomes more deliberate.

Lizzie’s never been one for fashion, preferring comfort to style and happy to build a wardrobe from discount stores and leftover pieces from Jane’s closet before she donates them to school.

What she wears in her videos is what she’s wearing that day, no more thought put into it than that. 

But maybe she starts to put more thought into it, skimming through her dresses that aren’t made for San Francisco winters but that do match her eyes and the new headband Gigi convinced her to buy at that vintage store downtown. 

And if she takes the time to reapply lip gloss and smooth the flyaways at her temple before she turns the camera on, she pretends not to notice.

(Gigi notices)

(Darcy tries really hard not to)

\--

She doesn’t know how to flirt.

She doesn’t have Jane’s natural social graces or Lydia’s unbridled confidence, instead caught awkwardly between outspoken and speaking too soon.

But she’s trying.

Genuinely laughs at his jokes before she retorts with her own, concedes his points in an argument over media economics before proving exactly where he’s wrong, takes the extra latte he happened to buy that morning and has a scotch waiting for him when he meets her and Gigi at happy hour that night.

They toast to nothing in particular and when she brings her wine glass down, he’s still looking at her.

She looks right back.

\--

_Hey, I just got home and realized I left my scarf at Fitz’s. Could you grab it for me and bring it to work tomorrow?_

_Certainly. Very glad to hear you’re home safely. Did you enjoy the movie?_

_I did, despite falling asleep a couple times. It’s been a long week. Sorry I turned your shoulder into a pillow, even if it’s a surprisingly good one :)_

(She deletes the smiley face five times before she finally keeps it)

_No apology necessary...though you should apologize to Fitz for snoring through his favorite part._

_?!? I do not snore!_

_You do, in fact._

_Well that’s humiliating._

_On the contrary, it’s endearing._

_In that case, I’m going to go be endearing on an actual pillow that won’t make fun of me for it._

_Sleep well, Lizzie._

_Goodnight, Darcy._

\--

When they finally make it to the theater, almost two months after he originally asked, Lizzie turns her phone on vibrate.

Then on silent.

Then completely off. Just for good measure.

She wears the blue silk dress Jane made for her birthday, that twirls when she spins on the steps outside her hotel. The look on his face as he stands by the car is worth what it took to get here, including the bandages on Jane’s fingers.

He manages to get out “You look--” before she kisses him, long and sweet and totally against everything she’d told herself during the plane ride.

“Damn,” she scolds quietly when they finally pull away. “I was supposed to wait to do that.”

He blinks, laughs in surprise. “You did...just fine.”

Maybe she did.

Maybe she’s never been good at wooing.

Maybe she’s getting better.


End file.
